


One Shots

by JessieRomanova13



Category: C-Pop, K-pop, j-pop
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 15:51:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19232257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessieRomanova13/pseuds/JessieRomanova13
Summary: I was seeing some good ass pictures of Johnny, so I send them to a mutual on Twitter with a little story plot because I am that bitc, long story short she liked it so I'm here writing it now. This will be a bunch of random One Shots of artists of Asian pop (K-POP, C-POP, Q-POP and all in-between) that I came up with (unless stated differently on the notes) that maybe someday will become fan fics, so far they're just this little stories that I hope everyone will enjoy.Here you can find ships, Y/N type of one shots and even OC stuff, maybe even if you want to request you can too.I hope y'all enjoy this writing, it's been a lot since the last time I wrote anything so understand that, please.





	One Shots

**Author's Note:**

> Just letting y'all know I'm not trying to make fun of anyone who reads Y/N type of ficts, it's just comic relief and also I don't at all try to fetishize the ship or the boys at all, I just think it'd be a good story, so I'm writing it. I hope no one gets offended.

The sun woke Ten up from his sleep, it was barely 9 pm on a Sunday morning of May.  
He had been stuck on his room for the last few weeks due to finals week, Friday had been the last exam he wrote until fall and he slept all through Saturday trying to get all the sleep he lost back the last few weeks. History Of Art had rally kicked his ass.  
He wanted to stay a bit more in bed, moving around, maybe sleeping a bit more until his body got tired,that was what he had planned, after all he had like a week left on campus and then back to Thailand for summer holiday. He couldn't wait to see all of his family, specially his mom, more specifically the cooking skills of his mom; he had survive on ramen and fast food this last months and he was done with it.

After 30 minutes moving around on bed, trying to fall asleep again, he decided to sit up on bed and check his Instagram, most of his friends had also exams, so all of them practically hadn't socialized at all, but he knew, no matter how tired they were, Hendery had make some of them go clubbing to celebrate the end of finals week.  
Picture after picture was just Hendery drinking something or holding someone, as he used to say "you only live once, bro" although he took it to the extreme sometimes. He kept on looking through his feed but stopped at one picture, Johnny Seo's picture, boy was looking good as ever. 

Johnny and Ten had been paired up on the first semester for a project in psychology class and since then they became friends. Johnny looked so sweet and nice but, as Lisa used to define him, he was a literal hoe. He seemed to want to break a record of how many girls can someone sleep with within a year. Everyone, every girl, knew that but they still followed him home, Ten didn't blame them though, boy was well built and has this Chicago boy thing going on, everyone was weak for that.  
The problem came when some girls didn't understand what a one night stand was, from what Ten saw that one night he went out with Johnny, he always made it perfectly clear he wasn't looking for nothing serious, but there's always that one girl that think can pull a GREASE and change the bad boy to good boy, something that never would happen with Johnny Seo.

As soon as Ten was about to keep scrolling someone knocked at his door; putting on some sweater pants and a shirt he found on the floor, clean master as always, he went and opened the door to find a Johnny Seo, with the same outfit of last nigh in a hurry to get inside.  
Wearing a black turtle neck and a black leather jacket, as if we were on freaking Minessota on December, he got inside Ten's room before he could say anything.

\- Good morning to you too, Seo - Said Ten closing the door behind him.  
\- Yeah, sorry about that, Amber could wake up in any moment - Johnny said laughing and sitting down on the bed. This might be strange to new people but Ten and Johnny were close, not like best friends, but they were close and every time a girl didn't understood what one night stand meant, Johnny always waited on Ten's room, once Ten's mom came in without knocking to find his son laughing next to Johnny wearing nothing more than boxers and a sweater, which lead her to get so happy that her son had finally found a cute, nice boyfriend, all the situation only made Ten be more embaraced while Johnny simply enjoyed the show.

\- Couldn't you....I don't know....Tell her to leave? Instead of come here and bother me? - Ten said while sitting on the desk chair where he spend so many nights studying.  
\- Like you have anything going on today, dude.....I'm pretty sure your biggest plan today was watch that dumb Thai drama you've been watching before exams.  
\- LOVE BY CHANCE ISN'T DUMB, YOU'RE DUMB - Ten screamed throwing Johnny a pillow he had on the floor.  
\- When was the last time to cleaned this mess, my friend? I'm sure Yuta's bathroom is cleaner that your room ugh - The brunnette said throwing the pillow back to the floor, Johnny drove him nuts but that's what he loved about this dumbass.  
\- How long will it last this time huh? - Ten asked refering to when would the girl be leaving.  
\- I don't know man, it's Amber after all....She dig asians, but not in the good way so who knows  
\- Maybe she's just waiting for you to become her oppar - Ten laughed, which only caused Johnny to play fight him until they both were back in the bed, Johnny on top of him without a word.  
Ten genuinly thought something might have happened if Mark, Johnny's roomate didn't had open the door. - Don't you know how to knock?¡ - Said Ten looking at the blonde kid who had stop at the door.  
\- I'm sorry I didn't know you were on your gay agenda, that usually doesn't happen until 2 pm  
\- He isn't - Said Johnny standing up and laughing - He's just being a little bitch.  
\- Well, as long as I'm your bitch - Ten saic following his neightbor and sitting on the table.  
\- Anyway........ - Said Mark trying to not feel weirded out about how weird these two dumbasses were acting - Amber is out of the room thinking she's Y/N and soon will meet Kai from EXO in the cafeteria so you can come back and maybe clean your freaking side of the room because it's disgusting, and trust me, I know, I shared a bathroom with Yuta. - Mark said before leaving the two boys alone again, this time with the doors opened.  
\- Well, that's my queue....Don't miss me too much, boo - Johnny said standing up while Ten could only roll his eyes. - I literally felt you rolling your eyes in my soul - He said before closing the door, Ten just laughed, he really was a dumbass man.


End file.
